Amor de Verano
by Romy Brujita
Summary: Una gran playa, helado, olas, fuegos artificiales y amigos con quien disfrutar el verano... ¿Qué más se puede pedir? ¡Ah! Claro... Un romance, de amor verdadero... Ambos se sienten tristes y solos, pero ya no más... Un beso en una noche estrellada...


11

**Amor de Verano**

Era un día cálido, típico del verano. Dos chicos de 16 años se dirigían a la playa, dispuestos a montar las enormes olas que el día les regalaba.

-¡Date prisa, Ruka! –gritaba uno de los chicos, de cabello oscuro, mirada carmesí y muy guapo, Natsume Hyuuga.

-Espera… -decía el otro, tenía cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro, Ruka Nogi. –No entiendo por qué te apuras, si las olas no se irán a ningún lado.

-Es cierto, pero tú sabes que quiero disfrutar mi último verano en esta playa –dijo con aires de nostalgia, mientras observaba desde la cima de una montaña de arena, aquel hermoso paisaje.

Natsume se crió en esta playa junto a su mejor amigo Ruka, pero debido a que su padre tenía una oferta de empleo en otra ciudad, debían mudarse. Cuando se lo contó a su amigo, éste sólo le sonrió y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, mas, sin embargo, sabía que se encontraba deprimido por su partida. Esto se lo había comentado la novia de Ruka, Hotaru Imai. Ante el recuerdo de la "_Reina del Hielo_", como la llamaban, decidió preguntar.

-Oye, Ruka… -comenzó. - ¿Es cierto que el día de hoy vendrá una amiga de tu novia?

-¡Ah! Sí, así es –contestó el otro. –Su nombre es Sakura Mikan. Vendrá a pasar el verano con Hotaru-chan. Pronto la conoceremos.

-Sakura Mikan… -repitió pensativo, Natsume. –Bien. Puede que me divierta con ella.

Ambos tomaron sus tablas y decidieron charlar en otro momento, ya que las olas eran perfectas. Pero tan rápido como llegaron, se detuvieron ya que se asombraron al ver una multitud, que miraba con aspecto de sorpresa en sus rostros. Trataron de pasar por todas las personas que estaban allí, Natsume notó que la mayoría se trataba de todos los chicos de su escuela. Por eso, cuando distinguió a uno de sus compañeros, que estaba en primera fila, se acercó y preguntó:

-Oye, Permy… -sabía que era un suicidio preguntarle a esa loca, ya que se trataba de la líder de su club de fans, pero de todos modos lo hizo. - ¿Por qué están todos aquí reunidos?

-¡Ah! ¡Natsume-sama! –dijo con corazones en lugar de ojos. –_"¡No puedo creerlo!"_ –gritó para sus adentros. –_"Natsume-sama está hablándome" _Ellos están aquí por la chica nueva.

-¿La chica nueva? –repitió Ruka, una vez logró salir de la multitud.

-Sí. Yo la traje y se emocionó tanto por ver la playa, que decidió surfear un poco –intervino una tercera voz.

-¡Oh! ¡Hotaru-chan! –dijo algo sonrojado Ruka. - ¿Acaso se trata de tu amiga?

-¡Wow! –exclamó uno de los chicos de la multitud. -Ella es increíble.

-Sí –dijo otro. –Mira cómo monta esa ola.

-Oye… -volvió a hablar el primero. - ¿Crees que tenga novio?

-No lo sé –contestó otro. –Pero la invitaré a salir cuando vea mi oportunidad.

-No tiene novio –dijo Hotaru, al escuchar lo antes dicho.

-¡¿Eh?! –dijeron todos a la vez. -¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Eso es genial.

-¡¡¡Hotaru!!! –gritaba la castaña, que antes se encontraba surfeando y corría a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres, Mikan? –preguntó la otra mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Te extrañé mucho –al notar a toda la gente a su alrededor, preguntó -¿Eh…? ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

-Son tus admiradores, Sakura-san –contestó Ruka. –Mi nombre es Ruka Nogi. Gusto en conocerte.

La castaña sonrió y dijo –Gusto también en conocerte, Ruka-pyon.

-¿Eh? –dijo confundido el otro. -¿Por qué "Ruka-pyon"?

-Porque Hotaru me contó que te gustan mucho los animales y que quieres ser veterinario cuando crezcas –respondió Mikan. -¿Acaso te molesta que te llame así?

-No, claro que no –dijo el otro mientras sonreía. –A cambio, ¿puedo llamarte Mikan-chan?

-¡Claro! –dijo la chica sonriendo. –Eso me haría muy feliz.

-Bien, Mikan-chan –respondió. –Quiero presentarte a mi amigo, Natsume Hyuuga.

-Mucho gusto, Hyuuga –dijo sonriendo.

Pero el otro no respondió. Había quedado impactado por la belleza de Mikan. Sobretodo, cuando la vio manejarse con tanta destreza en el agua, como si de una sirena se tratase. Y cuando la tuvo cerca, sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. El verla de esa manera, con un traje de baño de tan sólo dos piezas, que dejaban ver su esbelta figura, lo había dejado sin aliento.

-¿Eh…? –dijo confundida la chica. –Hyuuga… ¿me oyes?

-U-Um… claro que te oigo, tonta – _"¡Rayos!" _pensó _"Eso estuvo de más..."_

-¿Tonta? –dijo la otra, un poco molesta por cómo le había hablado. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Mph! No importa… Oye, Hotaru… ¿qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

-Si quieres yo te lo invito, preciosa –intervino uno de los chicos del público. Era más alto que Mikan y sus amigos. Se podría decir que tenía un año más que ellos. Su cabello era de color azulado y tenía una estrellita del mismo color en el rostro.

-¿Oh? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? –interrogó un muy molesto Natsume.

-Vine a ver por qué el alboroto –respondió, sin molestia alguna por como lo había llamado. –Veo que la razón es muy linda –finalizó guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

Mikan se sonrojó. Este chico era muy guapo, pero no sabía su nombre y, como si su mente fuese leída, el chico agregó –Soy Tsubasa Andou. Tú puedes llamarme Tsubasa.

-E-Encantada, Tsubasa –dijo algo nerviosa. –Yo soy Mikan. Tú también puedes llamarme Mikan.

-¡Gracias, Mikan! –dijo, mientras la abrazaba. Al ver esto, todos los chicos del público enfurecieron, incluyendo a un joven de mirada carmesí, el cual había sido completamente ignorado por la castaña.

"_¿Quién demonios se cree este para abrazarla así como así?" _preguntó para sí, muy molesto.

-Bien –dijo Tsubasa, una vez que se separó de ella. -¿Por qué no vamos por esos helados ahora?

-Me parece bien –Mikan volteó a ver a sus amigos. -¿Pueden ir Hotaru y Ruka-pyon también?

-Por supuesto. Cuantos más seamos, mejor –pero entonces miró a Natsume con el ceño extremadamente fruncido. -¿Por qué no lo invitas a él también? –le susurró a su nueva amiga.

-¿Eh? Pero, él… -Mikan no logró terminar su frase.

-¡Vamos! No puedes dejarlo aquí solo –intentó convencer a la castaña.

Mikan suspiró, miró a Natsume y dijo –Hyuuga, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Ante la pregunta de la castaña no lo dudó, pero debía disimularlo. La razón, ni él mismo la sabía. –Hn… Como sea…

Una vez terminada la plática, todos se dirigieron hacia una heladería cercana a la playa. Mikan se veía muy sonriente. Hablaba muy animada con Tsubasa, y Natsume, los veía de lejos con una cara de pocos amigos. Ruka, quien venía hablando con Hotaru detrás de su amigo, lo notó y decidió acercarse.

-Oye, Natsume… -comenzó tímidamente. –Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero… ¿acaso estás molesto por algo?

-No estoy molesto –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Seguro? –insistió el otro.

-Sí –dijo de la misma forma.

-¿En serio, no me estás mintiendo? –siguió preguntando, haciendo que a Natsume le apareciera una venita.

-Ya deja de ser fastidioso –dijo el otro con un aura que daba mucho miedo. –Te dije que no estoy molesto.

-Sí, lo estás –intervino Hotaru, sobresaltando al de mirada carmesí.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no! –gritó, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa y a Mikan, haciendo que se volteasen.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó la castaña.

-No –dijo Natsume, mientras retomaba camino frente a todos, confundiendo a Mikan.

-¿Qué le sucede? –interrogó para sí.

-Está celoso –le dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó aún más confundida.

Tsubasa sonrió y le dijo –Ya lo verás.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería, se encontraron con una chica pelirroja, muy bonita y de la misma edad de Tsubasa.

-Hola, Tsubasa –saludó la muchacha. –Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Veo que traes compañía –finalizó mirando a los demás.

-Sí –respondió el otro. –Bien ya conoces a todos, excepto a Mikan –dijo mirando a la castaña. –Ella es nueva por aquí y, por lo que me contó, pasará el verano con nosotros. Mikan, ella es Misaki. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

-Gusto en conocerte, Mikan-chan –dijo la muchacha.

-Igualmente, Misaki-san –dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Bien –continuó la otra. -¿Qué van a querer?

-Quiero un helado de menta –dijo Tsubasa.

-Yo de uva –pidió Ruka.

-Y yo de mora –dijo Hotaru.

-Yo uno de cereza y vainilla, por favor –pidió Mikan.

-Y yo de cereza y chocolate –finalizó Natsume.

-Entendido –dijo Misaki, mientras anotaba todo. –Pueden esperar en esas mesas –dijo señalando el lugar.

El lugar era muy bonito. Se podía apreciar toda la belleza del mar desde las mesas. Hotaru y Ruka decidieron sentarse juntos, ya que las mesas eran para parejas. Tsubasa estaba en la barra, tomando su helado y hablando con Misaki. Por descarte, Mikan y Natsume debieron sentarse juntos a tomar su helado. Ambos estaban callados, la castaña no quería hablar con él por la actitud que había tenido con ella en la playa. Pero se sorprendió cuando el otro rompió el silencio que los rodeaba, uno muy incómodo por cierto.

-Oye… -comenzó. –Sobre lo que pasó en la playa… quería disculparme –dijo mirando hacia el mar.

-No importa –dijo ella, mientras tomaba un poco de su helado.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente; esta vez, la castaña fue la que habló.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo, tímidamente.

-¿Qué? –respondió, simplemente.

-¿Por qué me llamaste "tonta" de un momento a otro cuando recién nos conocíamos? –preguntó, mirándolo.

"_Rayos… no esperaba que preguntara eso…" _pensó para sus adentros, mientras buscaba la respuesta mirando el mar.

-No lo sé… -dijo con la verdad en la frase.

-¿Eh? –dijo confundida.

-Lo que oíste… -continuó, mientras miraba a la castaña. –No sé por qué te llamé "tonta". Sólo reaccioné…

Tal vez Mikan fuera distraída, pero si su mente no la engañaba, eso había sonado como si ella lo hubiese puesto nervioso.

-Y dime… -la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿planeas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí?

-No estoy muy segura –regresó su vista al helado, tratando de calmarse, ya que, repentinamente, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron. –La verdad es que mi madre está de viaje y yo sólo estoy pasando un tiempo en casa de Hotaru, hasta que ella regrese.

-Ya veo… A mí me sucede algo parecido… -comentó, sin darle importancia al tema.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó la muchacha, interesada por el tema.

-Este será mi último verano en esta playa –respondió. –Luego tendré que mudarme con mi padre y mi hermana a otra ciudad, ya que allí es donde trabajará mi padre en el futuro.

-Entiendo –dijo la castaña, con aires de tristeza. –Sé a lo que te refieres. Un día vives en un lugar que te gusta mucho, rodeado de amigos, y al otro te encuentras en una ciudad que desconoces, sin alguien que te apoye. Con tu familia, pero de igual manera sientes un vacío en tu interior.

Ante lo dicho por la castaña, Natsume se sorprendió y pudo notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Oye… Esta noche habrán fuegos artificiales por ser el inicio del verano… si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿quisieras venir conmigo? –preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

Mikan se sorprendió, pero sonrió –Claro. Me encantaría venir contigo, Hyuuga.

-Natsume –ante la confusión notable en la cara de la castaña, dijo –A mí también puedes llamarme Natsume.

Mikan sonrió más –Sí. Gracias, Natsume.

Cuando llegó la noche, Natsume se dirigía a la casa de Hotaru junto con Ruka. Habían quedado en encontrarse a las 23:30. Los fuegos artificiales empezaban a medianoche, y como la casa de Imai quedaba cerca, decidieron que podrían hacer otras cosas mientras esperaban. Finalmente llegaron a una gran casa blanca, de dos pisos. Tocaron timbre y mientras aguardaban, Ruka le dijo a su amigo.

-Aún me sorprende que hayas invitado a Mikan-chan –dijo el otro, algo divertido por la expresión avergonzada de su amigo. –Jamás creí que tú fueras capaz de invitar a salir a una chica.

-Cállate –dijo Natsume, algo sonrojado. –Sólo lo hice porque esa niña se veía deprimida.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo en tono de burla. -¿Y desde cuándo a ti te preocupa esa "_niña_"?

Pero antes de que éste pudiese responderle, la puerta fue abierta.

-¡Oh! Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun. Son ustedes –dijo una mujer de cabello corto y azulado, con ojos violetas, igual de parecida a su hija, Hotaru. –Pasen. Hotaru ya está lista, sólo falta Mikan-chan.

Entraron, tomaron asiento en la sala y, luego de un tiempo, llegó Hotaru, vestida con una yukata de color azul.

-Veo que llegaron temprano –dijo fría, como siempre. –Mikan ya casi termina.

-T-Te vez muy linda, Hotaru-chan –tartamudeó Ruka, muy sonrojado por como se veía su novia.

-Ustedes tampoco se ven mal –devolvió el elogio. Ruka vestía un kimono de color celeste, al igual que sus ojos. Mientras que Natsume vestía uno de color verde, oscuro en la cintura y algo claro, pero no demasiado, en el resto.

-¿Qué está haciendo que se tarda tanto? –preguntó, impaciente, Natsume.

-Falta que se acomode el cabello –dijo, pero luego añadió con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos. -¿Por qué no, mejor, vas a ayudarla?

-¿Eh…? ¿Y yo por qué? –preguntó desconfiado.

-Porque eres tú quien tiene prisa –contestó mientras le daba leves empujones hacia las escaleras. –Anda. Ve y ayúdala. Es la última habitación, al fondo del pasillo.

Natsume, no muy seguro, fue y cuando entró en la habitación, se impactó ante tal vista. Delante de él había una muchacha de cabello largo, color miel, sedoso y suave ante la vista. Llevaba una yukata de color rosa, muy bonita, que la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que era y resaltaba sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsume! –dijo Mikan sorprendida, por la repentina entrada del chico. –Enseguida bajo. Sólo debo terminar de peinar mi cabello.

-Déjatelo suelto –dijo, aún embobado por la belleza de la castaña y con la boca semiabierta. –Te ves mejor con tu cabello suelto.

Mikan se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el muchacho y, sin dudarlo, siguió su consejo, que parecía más una orden.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, había mucha gente. La mayoría de los chicos se quedaron viendo a Mikan, ya que su belleza era el centro de atención. Esto disgustó mucho a Natsume y cuando vio que uno de los chicos se acercaba a ella con intenciones de seducirla, la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos de la playa. Ruka y Hotaru se quedaron atrás, Mikan lo había seguido por reflejo y cuando por fin dejaron de correr, él aún la tenía tomada de la mano.

-Natsume… -dijo una vez recuperó el aliento debido a la carrera. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quería que vieras esto… -dijo él mirando hacia el horizonte.

Mikan no tenía palabras para describir tan bello paisaje. Habían corrido hasta el faro, luego caminaron por las rocas que se acercaban al mar y desde allí se podía ver la inmensidad de este. El agua brillaba por el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas. Tenían mucha suerte de que se tratase de una noche despejada.

-Es… maravilloso…-susurró Mikan.

-Sí… -dijo Natsume con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se sentó con Mikan aún tomada de la mano, haciendo que esta también se sentara. –Este es mi escondite. Aquí vengo cuando me siento triste o simplemente quiero estar solo.

-Qué suerte tienes… -dijo algo triste. –En todo este tiempo que llevo viajando con mi mamá, nunca pude hallar un lugar donde sentirme de esta manera.

-Te equivocas… -la miró a los ojos y dijo –No se trata del lugar, sino de lo que sientas y con quién estés.

Acarició levemente la mano de Mikan y fue acercando su rostro lentamente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. El corazón de ambos latía muy fuerte. Natsume puso su otra mano en el rostro de la castaña, para acariciar su mejilla y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y dulce. Mikan lo correspondió. Luego, el chico la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más, haciendo que el beso se volviera más apasionado. En ese momento, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y se separaron para admirarlos. Cuando estos cesaron, Mikan decidió preguntar:

-¿Qué fue… "eso"? –dijo algo asustada por la respuesta.

-¿Aún lo preguntas? –dijo el otro en tono de burla. – "Eso" fue nuestro primer beso, pero no será el último… porque te amo, Mikan.

-Natsume… -dijo sorprendida, mirándolo a los ojos, para luego sonreír. –También te amo.

Y se fueron acercando para besarse, pero una ola los embistió, haciendo que los dos quedasen mojados. Ambos rieron ante lo ocurrido.

-Vaya… -dijo muy divertido, Natsume. –Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así, _Lunares_.

La chica no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que se percató de que la ola había levantado su yukata, para dejar a simple vista su ropa interior.

-¡Pervertido! –dijo mientras se arreglaba. –No mires.

Natsume rió más por como lo había llamado la castaña, así que la tomó de la cintura y a centímetros de tocar su rostro le dijo –Pero así me quieres, ¿no es así?

Mikan sonrió y no pudo responder, ya que este la besaba con posesión y desesperación en el beso.

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**No quedó como yo esperaba, pero lo hice para mi nueva amiga Luz de angel…**

**Disculpa si es algo largo, pero no sé cómo hacer para expresar lo que sienten los personajes en pocas palabras…**

**En cuanto a la vestimenta de los personajes… no estoy del todo seguro si se llaman yukata para lo que usa las chicas o kimono para lo que usan los chicos… **

**Si me equivoqué… perdonen mi ignorancia :P**

**Bueno… Eso es todo por hoy…**

**Si puedo, escribo otra historia para Navidad o Año Nuevo…**

**¡Ah! Por cierto… mi papá nació el 31 de diciembre a las 23:30…**

**Pobre de mi abuela… ¿no les parece?**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, elogios, críticas (bien merecidas, en mi opinión) y todo lo que se les ocurra…**

**Bye****!**


End file.
